Prophet: Take Two
by dis-nerd-1313
Summary: After Kevin, Dean searched hard for the next prophet so to avoid a repeat of the tragedy. Viv Horsemen is just an average college girl who never expected to be vessel of the Lord. Now Dean is faced with protecting Viv despite an unforeseen additive to this sarcastic stubborn girl. Protecting the world was never so sassy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here's just a completely irrelevant story that I came up with out of boredom. Want to continue it. Let me know what you think. **

Not only had I just moved clear across the country, but now I was facing down the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. The man holding it kept slowing decreasing the space between us as I tried to increase it. But my hastened steps were no competition for his Amazonian legs.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. I swear." My voice shook with fear.

I wasn't all too comfortable with the idea of having a gun pointed at me. Not only that, but Sam had never liked me that much. From the very beginning he had his suspicions and when his brother went missing I was the first suspect on his list.

Let me reverse though. I'm sure you're a bit confused. My name is Vivian Horsemen. I'm a five foot three, have blue eyes, long, curly brown hair, oh, and one other thing, I'm a prophet of the lord. But I wasn't always.

2 Months Earlier.

"Jason, wait up!" I shouted across the quad as I stumbled my way through Ithica University's campus. October weather had recently changed the tree foliage and with it my wardrobe. My heeled boots clicked as I stomped down the path toward Jason. He was my best friend and ex-boyfriend.

I know what you're thinking. How can you be friends with an ex? Well Jason and I were only together in the third grade. And we inevitably broke up when he spilled blue paint on my macaroni collage.

He stood six feet tall, towering over me, with sandy blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes. His smile made the cold wind at my back melt away as I bumped into his shoulder.

"You're late." He teased.

"Dr. Robinson won't even notice."

We made our way into the Ancient and Medieval Art class I had somehow convinced Jason to take with me. While this class worked for my Art History major, Jason's Business major fell asleep a lot.

We took our normal seats just as Dr. Robinson began his drone into the flying buttresses of Gothic Cathedrals of France. Towards the end of class I felt a hand brush the back of my shoulder. As I turned around I saw the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. His dirty blond hair was quaffed back from his face and piercing hazel eye seared into mine. His lips quivered and then pulled up at the corners in a crocked smile that made my heart flutter.

"Are you Vivian?" he whispered.

I opened my mouth the respond but my throat dried out and I wound up making the sound of a coffin hinge. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Yeah. Yes. Yeah." I stuttered.

His half grin became a full smile and I fluttered again.

"We need you to come with us." He said.

"What?"

"Trust me." He winked at me.

Jason had turned to the conversation. "She's not going to go anywhere with you. She doesn't know you."

I had taken into account that the strange man had said "us" so I looked at the taller man sitting to his left. Brown shaggy hair almost hid brown eyes that seemed to scrutinize every decision I'd ever made. I cringed back from him a little. His gaze was intense against mine.

"That'll be all today, I'll see you next week." I heard Dr. Robinson dismiss the class.

I stood and collected my books. "Why do I need to come with you?" I shoved my binder into my backpack.

"You know why." The gorgeous man said.

"No. I don't think I do. But it was nice talking to you. Excuse me." I shuffled down the aisle behind Jason and when we got into the row he placed himself between me and the two men now standing and watching us leave.

Right before we left the room I glanced back over my shoulder. The intense man was saying something to the beautiful man and seemed upset about it. The beautiful man caught my gaze and just smiled. Flutter.

Later in my apartment I couldn't get that man's eyes out of my head. He looked at me like we've known each other our whole lives. Like he knew every facet of my being. Then, it happened.

A flash of light in my head and I closed my eyes against the intensity. I saw a man standing behind a student and suddenly he attacked her. She screamed out in pain and terror and I felt it go rushing through my body.

Then it was gone. And I was back in my own body. This wasn't the first time this had happened. My head felt like someone had split it open with an ax and pulled out what was inside like a toy candy box. Each time I felt like I wanted to fall onto my knees and bring up what I had eaten that day.

I fell off my bed and stumbled out into the hallway to the sink. Turning on the light I found it to be painful so I flipped it back off. I stared at myself in the dimly lit mirror. What in the world had just happened?

"Peanut Butter numbs the pain." A voice said from the shadows behind me.

I screamed and whipped around to see the man from my art history class standing against my doorframe.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He put up his hands in a surrender position.

"That's what people say to you before you're never seen again." I whispered.

The crocked smile returned and so did my flutter.

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I blinked at him.

He pushed off the doorframe and took a step toward me. I was flush up against the sink with no escape root. Knowing this, he continued inching closer and closer to me.

"Vivian Horsemen." He sighed my name. "I was warned that you were a pistol."

"Warned? You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Oh, I don't believe there's anything bad about you." He was right on top of me now. I could feel his knee bump mine as he slid his leg in between my own. His breath tickled my face and bounced my hair away from my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly.

"Dean. Winchester."

Dean sat at my kitchen counter watching me as I bounced around. I jumped as the teakettle screamed. I heard Dean chuckle as I took it off the burner.

"What did you call it again?" I poured the hot water into two cups and placed tea bags in both. I placed one in front of Dean and sat across from him.

"Prophet." He eyed the tea and seemed to not know what it was.

"Yeah. No. I'm not a" I froze for a moment. Trying to say the word. "prophet." I finally spat it out.

"I'm a Gemini. I wear my jeans for multiple days in a row. I'm an Art History major. But I'm not a prophet; especially for any god. I went to catholic school I know what prophets were. I'm not an old, bearded man. I don't have visions…" as I said this I stopped.

"You've had a vision." Dean said.

"No." I lied.

Dean tightened his mouth. "Vivian, I need you to come with us. There are powerful evils out here that want to kill you. After what happened to Kevin…" now Dean was the one to pause.

"Who's Kevin?" I sipped my tea.

"The prophet before you. He was…killed."

"Ok. That doesn't make me excited to come with you." I admitted.

"Yes." Dean leaned forward. "But this time is different. I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to disappear like I did with Kevin."

"What about school?"

"You'll have to drop out."

"And my family?"

Dean remained silent.

"But, my dad. My dogs. My sister." Tears sprung to my eyes and I choked back a sob.

Dean placed his hands around the mug of tea in front of him. "I know this is a lot to absorb. But I promise, it'll be ok."

"How?" I almost shrieked. "I have to leave my entire life behind."

"Look, we don't have time. But I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

"And what if I just stay here?" I leaned toward him.

"You'll be hunted down and your eyes burned from your skull."

That gave me moment for pause. Then, after a long breath in I finally opened my mouth. "Interesting."

"Pack lightly."

Dean drove a black 1967 Chevy Impala. He shoved a duffel bag stuffed with clothes and toiletries and my backpack with my computer and miscellaneous items into his trunk. I noticed a small latch at the floor of his trunk and reached for it. Dean snapped out and stopped my hand.

"We should get going." He said.

I squinted at him and dropped my hand. As I walked to the passenger side of his car I looked down at my wrist. Dean's hand was rough and coarse. His palm burned against my pale skin and I swear I saw the faint light of a red mark glowing on my skin.

I got into the car and immediately began to shiver. I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked out the window at the fall colors. The leaves fell peacefully as we pulled out of the parking spot.

Then Dean slammed on the brakes. I jolted forward, placing my hands on the dashboard so that I didn't slam into it.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he threw the car into park.

I whipped around to look through the back windshield. Jason stood in at the rear bumper starring through the car at me.

"What the hell." I got out of the car and marched over to Jason. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He eyed Dean leaning against the roof of the car.

"I'm…" I cast a look back at dean, who locked eyes with me. "going away for a little bit."

"Vivian. You just met this guy. Where are you going with him?" Jason grabbed my arm.

"Jase, it's fine. I trust him."

Jason's hand tightened on my bicep "Jason, let go."

"He's not safe Viv, you don't know anything about him."

"Jason. Let go."

"Viv, tell me what's going on!"

There was a thud and Jason suddenly wasn't in front of me anymore. Dean stood next to me.

"What did you do that for?" I dropped down to Jason's side. He was groaning in pain.

"He'll be fine." Dean put his hands into the pocket of his leather coat.

"Jason?"

"What?" Jason popped back up. "Did you just punch me in the head?"

I put my hands between Dean and Jason one on each of their chests. I felt Dean tense and lean forward.

"Jason. You have my phone number. I'll be fine." I hugged him. "Tell my dad I love him."

I let go of Jason and pointed at the car. "Go." I said to Dean.  
>He cocked his lips at me and looked down from his nine inches above me. Dean slid back into the car and I heard the engine turn over.<p>

Jason and I stood off to the side as Dean pulled out of the spot and idled for me.

"Jason, I need you to tell my dad that I'm ok. And that I love him." I hugged Jason and felt him wince a little. "Please, I need you to take care of him and make sure he's ok."

"Viv.."

"Don't. Just trust me."

"Be safe Viv. And come back to me."

I folded myself into the Impala. The car had warmed up in the time that I was speaking with Jason.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dean as I clicked the buckle into its lock.

"North Dakota." Dean pulled away from Ithica and I felt my heart tearing away from Jason.

"Okay." I slumped down into the seat.

"I'm sorry Vivian." We pulled onto the highway and I felt the Impala roar under me.

"Viv." I said,

"I'm sorry Viv."

"How long until North Dakota?" I felt my eyelids drifting down.

"Not long."

I woke up and the moon was sailing next to my window and mountains surrounded us.

"Where are we?" I sat up and stretched.

"Ohio." Dean gripped the steering wheel with a death grip.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to see the hands on my watch.

"About seven hours. I checked your pulse at one time." I could see Dean's facial features in the dull light of the dashboard. His jaw was tense as if he was trying to hold something back. Stubble lined his once smooth skin. And his eyes seemed to droop in fatigue.

Before I could stop myself I reached across the cabin and ran the tips of my fingers across his jaw. Dean tensed as I drew my fingers along the line of his bone.

"I'm so sorry." I pulled my hand away. "I don't know why I did that."

Dean pulled off into a rest stop. "I need to pit stop for a moment. Fell free to stretch you legs." He didn't look at me as he got out of the car.

I felt the blood beating in my cheeks as I stepped out into the frigid night air. I walked around to the trunk to retrieve a coat I'd packed.

When I popped open the lid I saw that latch at the base of his trunk. Moving my bags to the side, I looped a finger into the latched and heaved it open.

Guns, knives, and, weirdly, salt along with other items filled a hidden compartment under the trunk. I stepped back, letting the trap door fall back onto the discovery.

I heard boots approaching from the building and I turned to see Dean looking at me with his brow furrowed.

"I knew you were gonna kill me." I put the car between Dean and I, completely forgetting about being cold.

"Viv, I'm not going to hurt you." Dean put his hands up in surrender. "If you can believe that you're a profit, you can believe that there are other things that exist. Right?"

"I guess." I stuttered.

"I'm an hunter. I hunt all the evil in the world that preys on the innocent and I, for lack of better words, have saved the world from time to time." He explained.

"You've got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe that you're some sort of supernatural FBI that goes around saving people from the things that go bump in the night and no one knows you exist?"

"Well, when you put it like that." He shrugged.

"Look, this was a fun little adventure. But I'm just gonna go." I started grabbing my bags.

"I've tried nice, I've tried understanding," Dean grabbed some duct tape from the trunk. "But I'm tired. I have probably ten more hours of driving ahead of me. Either get in the car or you'll be sitting in the back seat."

I looked at Dean, and then the rest stop building. It couldn't be more that fifty feet from us. I could probably make it. I took off, rounding the car and bolting for the lights at the edge of the building.

Something snagged my jeans from behind and my face hit the loose gravel of the lot. Someone straddled by lower back and I heard the tell tale sound of duct tape ripping.

The duct tape placed over my mouth cut off my scream. Then my hands were taped together and I was hoisted onto my feet.

"Now, let's get back on the road." Dean grumbled.

I dragged my feet the whole way to the car but it turned out that Dean was a lot stronger than I thought he was. Dean placed me in the back seat and buckled me in.

I tried to say, "This is kidnapping." but it came out as "Hmm hm hmmm hmmm hmmm."

Dean just nodded and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He got into the drivers seat and we peeled out of the rest stop.

For the next six hours I tried anything to annoy Dean. I kicked his seat on and off for about three hours. I tried screaming through the tape but every time I did that Dean just turned the rock music up. So eventually I settled into the back seat. The leather was worn and tired. It had seen many years of abuse and wear. As I scanned over the door I notice the initials D.W. and S.W. carved into the veneer.

I kicked Dean's seat and saw his eyes flick into the review mirror. Tipped my chin up and dean pulled to the side of the road. He turned his body around to look at me.

"What?"

"Hm hmmm hm hmm." I groaned.

Dean ripped the tape off my mouth and I gritted my teeth. "I have to pee."

Dean sighed and hauled himself out of the drivers seat. My door was opened and then I was standing in the brisk night air, leaning against Dean's body. His torso was well toned and lean. I could feel his chest push me and then embrace me as he breathed. I almost wanted to lay my head down and close my eyes.

"If you try to run, I'll put you in the trunk." His voice rumbled low in his chest, vibrating me.

I nodded; having no doubt that he would do just what he promised. Dean took me just to the brush of the trees and waited. I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. He sighed again and turned his back to me.

I've always hated nature. I love the idea of nature. But I hated being in it.

When I was done Dean walked us back to the car. The whole time I stumbled against Dean. My legs were numb from being cramped in the back seat so long.

"Can I sit up front again?" I pleaded.

Dean looked down at me.

"I promise to be good." I looked at him through my eyes lashes.

Dean blew out a final sigh and walked me around to the passenger side door.

"If only I knew you were gonna be this much trouble." He shook his head.

I stuck out my tongue at him and folded myself into the Impala.

We finally crossed the border into North Dakota and Dean seemed to loosen a bit.

"So, what's the plan once we get there." I picked at the pull in my jeans.

"We have to see Bobby."

"Bobby?"

"He's a friend. He'll know how to keep you safe."

Thirty minutes later we finally pulled into an abandoned looking house.

"Because this isn't where people are murdered." I muttered as I fell out of the car. I raised my arms above my head and let my whole body fill into the infinite space around me. It felt so good not to be cramped into that car anymore.

When I collected myself I caught Dean looking at me from the trunk of the car.

"What?" I asked.

"For such a small girl, you have large stretches."

I shrugged and took my bag of clothes from Dean. The door to the house opened and the man that I had seen with Dean in my Art History class stepped out onto the stoop.

"Viv, this is my brother, Sam." Dean gestured up to the tall man.

"Nice to officially meet." I stuck out my hand to shake his.

Sam ignored my gesture and ushered us into the house. "What took you so long to get here?" He sat at a computer and started typing.

"We had a few pit stops." Dean cast a look down at me and I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

_I love when she does that._

"What?" I asked.

"We had to stop a few times." Dean reiterated.

"No. What did you say after that?"

"Nothing." Dean squinted his eyes at me. Sam looked up from his computer and furrowed his brow.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." I brushed it off.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Sam suggested.

_Maybe I should join you._

"Excuse me?" I stared at Dean.

"What?" he said.

"You just said…" I closed my eyes. "Nothing. I really need sleep."

"I'll show you the bed." Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"O-ok." I stammered and followed him down a hallway.

I dumped my stuff beside a mattress that looked like it belonged in an insane asylum, but my body was so exhausted that I couldn't seem to care.

As I fell onto the bed, Sam and Dean's voices carried down the hallway.

"There's something off about her Dean." Sam said.

"She's just tired and afraid. She doesn't know what's going on."  
>"So maybe she should be told. Bobby needs to know that we've got this under control. She's just a girl."<p>

_She's not _just_ a girl. _I heard Dean say.

The voices got quieter and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The setting sun cast long rays through the boarded up widows when I woke up. I moaned and rolled over onto my side. My hair fell over my face and I squinted through the locks. Dean sat in the corner in an armchair. His head was slumped forward making him appear to be sleeping. I pushed the hair out of my face and slid off the bed.

I made my way over to him and squatted down in front of him. Before I placed my hand on his shoulder to wake him I took a minute to scan his face. There was a sort of boyish charm masked by a rugged past.

"Dean." I shook his leg trying to stir him.

At once he was awake. Then his hand was around my throat and I was pinned to the floor.

"Dean." I choked out. I clawed at his grip on my neck; my eyes had begun to water.

I could see the realization come back into Dean's eyes and he released my throat. I coughed, rolling onto my stomach and tried to breath through the pain.

"Oh my god, Viv. Are you ok?" I felt Dean's hand so gently on my back then brushing hair out of my face.

"What happened!" I identified Sam's voice now in the room.

"Water. Get water." Dean instructed.

I was beginning to breath more easily. I slowed my breaths and tried to push up off the ground. Dean braced me and helped me to the bed. He went to brush my hair back again and I flinched away from him.

Dean's hand stopped mid air. _Shit. She'll never trust me again. _

"I'm fine. It wasn't your fault." I reassured him.

"Viv, I'm so sorry." _There goes any physical contact._

"Dean it's fine. I'm not afraid of you touching me." I said.

"What?" Dean leaned down into my peripheral view.

_How does she know what I'm thinking?_

"I don't. You keep saying things out loud." I scoffed at him.

"Viv, I didn't say that out loud." Dean sounded concerned.

I looked up at him. "What?"

Sam came back with water just then. I took slow sips, the pain in my throat was searing.

"Sam, can you give us some privacy?" Dean asked.

Sam and him exchanged glances but Sam reluctantly left.

Dean looked at me. _Viv, what am I thinking?_

"How am I supposed to know." I shrugged.

"Vivian, look at me." Dean said. _Do you hear me?_

"What?"

_You can hear me. Can't you?_

My mouth fell open. I stared at Dean in complete horror. "What is happening?"

_Can you hear my thoughts?_

_ "_Yes." I breathed.

"What color am I thinking?" Dean questioned. _Black._

_ "_Black." I responded.

"Son of a bitch."

"What do you mean I can hear thoughts!" I paced the room. "Is that some sort of profit thing!?"

"I don't know. No profit I've even known has been able to do that." Dean pondered.

"So earlier…when you said…I wasn't just tired?"

"No, it appears not. About that…"

"It's nothing. I don't even remember what you said."

_Liar._

"I am not!"

"This is going to be interesting." Dean smiled.

"Interesting? No, I don't think that's the right word. Horrible? Life ruining? Yes. Interesting? No." I paced.

"Viv." Dean reached out to console me.

"Don't." I slapped his hand away. "Just leave me alone."

Dean stepped back from me, watching me like a hawk. His eyes followed me as I paced the room.

I read minds now. Great! Another thing to add to the freak list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam came into the room and looked at Dean standing in the corner arms crossed and watching me. Then his eyes moved to me pacing back and forth from wall to wall.

'What'dju do?" Sam asked.

Dean took a long breath in and then tilted his chin down, "It would appear that our prophet is also telekinetic."

"She moves thing?"

Dean looked up at his brother. "No, she reads minds."

"That's tele_pathic_, Dean." Sam corrected him.

"Dude, whatever."

"So she reads minds." Sam shrugged "Why is she pacing?"

"She just found out."

_Tell her to suck it up_. Sam said.

I stopped pacing and turned to them. "You know, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be brought into your world of crazy. I did ask to be your prophet. I don't even believe in Catholic doctrine!" I threw my hands up.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up in silence.

"Now I'm very sorry for whatever you're dealing with. But this is not my world. This is not my battle. I'd love to just be taken back to my small Pennsylvanian school where I can get my degree and live out my days playing with old dusty things in a basement. I'm not an avenger for god. And I'm sure as hell no prophet."

The moment I said that heat flashed in my skull and I thrashed backward and grabbed my head.

Light flashed before my eyes and a girl was running away from me. I could hear her panting and feel the panic running through her veins. She was throwing her head from side to side trying to find a way out.

Suddenly she tripped and my perspective gained on her and then I was on top of her and I could smell the blood in the air.

I snapped back to my body and was breathing hard. Dean had placed his hand on my shoulder and at the small of my back. I cringed into his embrace against the pain for a second before sighing and standing up.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"A-a girl. She's being attacked." I rubbed my temples, "I don't know by what but I know where."  
>"Let's go." Dean said.<p>

I directed Dean through the small North Dakota town. We drove into a desolate part where there was a house only every mile or so.

"Here." I spoke, breaking the silence from the back seat.

Dean swerved and pulled off to the side of the road.

We all got out of the car and looked around. I stood by the bumper listening into the quiet. Suddenly I heard a shrill cry from my left and ran off in that direction.

"Vivian!" Dean screamed after me.

I ran behind a small shed and into the brush that bordered the woods. A girl was screaming just inside the trees and I looked around for her attacker.

A shadow emerged from the trees and was coming straight toward me. I braced myself for the hit and was suddenly toppling head over heels. All I could see was blonde hair flying around me.

"Please help me." The girl cried.

"Viv!" Dean and Sam had caught up to me.

"Woah." Dean said turning to face the thing that I hadn't been able to see in the vision.

Gun shots rang out as I covered the girl who had run into me. I heard grunts and someone was thrown. I looked up and saw Dean pulling himself back up as Sam fought with whatever it was. Dean shot a glance at me and I nodded to let him know I was fine.

Dean scrambled back up and fought alongside his brother. It didn't take them long to kill the thing. When they were done the girl was still clinging to me as I walked her back toward the car.

"Is there somewhere we can drop you off?" I asked.

She was just shaking and crying into my shoulder. Not that I could really blame her. That would be around my same response.

I looked over at Dean who was leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

I mouthed "What do I do?"

He just smiled and shrugged.

I shook my head at him and squinted my eyes.

"Hey." I tried again to get her attention but I couldn't seem to pry her off my sweater.

The girl sniffled and seemed to regain some sense of reality.

"He-he…" the girl stuttered.

"I know. But you're safe now. Is there somewhere you can go?" I asked.

The girl glanced over her shoulder at the dilapidated shack I had found her behind.

"That's my house." She nodded toward it.

"Oh. Uh, ok. Let me walk you home." I suggested.

Sam whispered something to Dean but I couldn't quiet hear him as the gravel crunched under my shoes.

"I know, right?" I could hear the smile in Dean's voice.

"That's not meant to be a compliment." Sam huffed.

The girl and I reached her porch and I was finally able to peal her off my clothes.

"Thank you." She wiped her face. "And thank them."

"I will." I promised as she turned the door handle into her house.

Later, Dean, Sam, and I sat around a table in the "living room" of the house we were staying in. Dean and I both ate burgers while Sam stabbed his fork into a salad.

"Is this your lives?" I asked.

Dean pauses, mid bite into his burger and looks at me. "This is the Family Business." He says through a mouth full of beef.

I furrow my brow. "How do you deal with it? I'm sure you don't save every single person. And what happened to the old prophet? Why all of a sudden am I being dragged into this?"

Dean and Sam both looked away from me.

"We try to focus on the people we do save." Sam muttered.

"It just seems like lonely life." I say.

Laying in the bed they had provided for me that night I listened to the brothers moving around and settling down for the night.

"I don't like this, Dean." Sam tried to speak softly.

"What's not to like? She's nice, she was brave as hell tonight by running off by herself. Look I miss Kevin too but…we have to move on." Dean countered.

"I just don't trust her."

"Why! What has she ever done to you? What reasons has she given you not to trust her?" Dean asked.

"Crowley is looking for the new prophet. And Castiel is MOA. The cards are just not in our hand to take on another charge." Sam paced as the floor bored groaned with his weight.

"So, what? You just want her to fend for herself? Crowley wouldn't care if she knew she was a prophet or not. At least this way she has some sort of help."

"No, of course not. We'll help her. I just don't want you to let your guard down." Sam sighed.

_Dude, my guard is gone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning feeling…horrible. My back ached from the rough mattress. My eye lids felt like sand paper from crying myself back to sleep in the middle of the night. My hair stuck to my head in the most unattractive way possible. And the bags under my eyes were beginning to take on their own postal code.

I groaned turns away from my reelection in the window. I tried to smooth my hair down in any way possible but with no electricity and no way to power my straightener, I was out of luck. I rubbed the mascara away from my cheeks and applied a fresh coat. This was as good as it was gonna get.

Slowly, I crept through the hallway that lead to the main part of the house. The room the brothers were sleeping in still had a shut door so I assumed they were still asleep. Light streamed into the living room in beams, pouring through the spaces in between the slats of the boarded up windows. I looked around for what resembled a kitchen.

Everything was rusted; the fridge, the sink, the stove, even the floor. There was no semblance of food anywhere.

Just as my stomach growled I heard someone say, _Dam, she's even cute in the morning. Dam! Shit!_

I turned around to find Dean standing behind me with a shamed look on his face. He cleared his throat and ducked his head as he walked toward me.

"Hungry?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Starving."

Only twenty minutes later, we sat at a small hole-in-the-wall diner in the middle of town. Dean and Sam both glanced over their menus while I just sat and stared at the waitress who was fumbling from table to table. Was this my life now? Small dinners, take out every night, living from day to day?

"Viv?" Dean brought me back to attention.

I snapped my eyes to him and then down at my menu, muttering an apology.

_What's wrong?_ He asked.

I cast my eyes up to see if that was a rhetorical thought but instead found Dean's eyes staring me down. I shook my head and shrugged but he wouldn't let up.

_Tell me._

I shook my head again.

_Viv, don't make me co-_

"Ready to order?" a perky, yet tired voice asked us.

"Yes." I spat too quickly, and everyone looked at me. "I'll have an omelet."

"Toast?"

"Yes, please." I retracted my eyes away from the woman, but Dean was no longer looking at me.

_Gotta be careful. You don't know what she's capable of. Kevin never did this weird shifty-_

_ What do I want to have? Ooo, the bacon beer burger looks goo-_

_ I can't believe you won't look at me after what I did for you last night. Which was disgusting and you better think that-_

_ God, I can't wait to get home, I need to get away from this woman she's s-_

I glared around the room.

_Maybe that hot waitress will be here today, I wore my best-_

_ The church social is this weekend, I'll just walk in casually, no one will suspect a thing, no one. They'll never think that the small week-_

_ My god, what is she staring at!_

_ -who they torments for all those years would ever have to guts to-_

_ Where is my food!_

"To what?" I said.

Dean and Sam both stared at me. I rose from my seat. "To do what?" I said a bit louder. "What are you going to do at the church social?" I was screaming now.

The entire dinner went silent. Every stared at me with confused, scared, and sympathetic looks.

_Oh they let the crazy one out for the day. How nice for us. _

_ Will this broad sit down, she's ruining my meal. _

_ How did she know about the church social?_

"What happens at the church social?" I said again.

"Viv, what are you doing?" Dean leaned toward me.

A seat scuffed against the ground and I turned my head to see a man running out the door. His brown hair whipped behind him as he bolted from the diner. He became a flash of red as his blazer flowed behind him down the street. I bolted after him, dodging chair and patrons and stiff armed the door. I glanced down both ways on the street, but there was no one running.

"Viv." Dean barreled through the door to the dinner followed by Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Someone…at the church...I think they're gonna kill people." I panted.

"What?" Sam squinted his eyes at me.

"I heard them! Talking…or thinking about it. They said that this weekend at the church social that no one would suspect him. That after years of torment no one would think he had the guts to… But some guy was so upset about his food that I couldn't hear what he was going to say." I explained.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he's planned some kind of surprise." Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah, it'll be a surprise when he walks in there with a semi-automatic weapon." I snapped back. "We need to do something."

"Ok. Calm down." Dean said.

"I can't calm down! We need to do something!"

"Well, we can't just walk into the police station and say 'Hey! While I was getting food I heard some guy thinking about killing people. How do I know this? BECAUSE I'M A PROPHET FROM GOD!' They'll lock you away before you can even say 'No'." Dean yelled.

I pulled back for a moment, shocked that he had yelled at me and then from realization that he was right.

"What do we do?" I asked more calmly this time.

"Just give me a minute to think." Dean pinched his nose.

I looked around anxiously, trying to find the face in the crowd.

Dean snapped his fingers, "We'll look up church functions in the paper."

But I wasn't listening to him. I had begun walking toward the man in the red jacket trying to get into a car down the block. He was fumbling with the handle glanced up. We made eye contact and he froze for a moment before jamming himself into the car and revving the engine. I ran toward his car. What was I going to do? Stop the car with my lack of any body strength? No.

That apparently what the guy thought also because he gunned the car directly at me. I stood frozen to the spot as I watched this car speed at me.

Then I was on the ground, looking at the car zoom pass me. I cushioned my head in my hand since it had begun to throb.

"What were you doing?" Dean's voice was so close.

I looked up and he was right on top of me.

"Well," I smiled. "this is one way to get you on top of me."

Then I passed out.


End file.
